Eustass D. Cade
| occupation = |epithet = }} |jva = Unknown |eva = |extra1 = |devil fruit = }} }} Eustass D. Cade (ユースタス・D・ケード, Yūsutasu D. Kēdo) is a hailing from the Gosa Village in the Konomi Islands. One of the youngest to achieve the rank of Commodore, he has been raising eyebrows throughout the Marine ranks due to his exceptional combat abilities. Many have compared his battle prowess with that of in his youth and great things are expected from him in the future. He ate the Uchi Uchi no Mi, a highly potent -type that makes him a Shatter-Man. Appearance Cade is a tall young man on the verge of reaching the peak of his physical fitness. Decently built with a well toned body, Cade has the physique of a natural athlete. Some might say he is slightly lean for his age but this is mostly due to his height that makes him look more lean than he really is. As such he best resembles a long distance runner, being tall, lithe, and trim. He is considered by quite a few members of the fairer sex to be a handsome man, and to have a very serene appearance. He is fair skinned with slightly sharp features and has a certain grace about himself. Short black hair with two long locks frame his angular face on both sides. He has onyx eyes and fair skin. Before the time-skip he was normally seen wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. He sometimes used to wear a sleeveless dark grey shirt instead of the long-sleeved white one. On his arms he normally wears either dark colored arm guards or has bandages on his wrists, under which he wears special bracelets which have special sealing spells on them. He also wore a cloak with this. After the time-skip he started wearing a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt with a zipper which he sometimes keeps down to mid-chest or sometimes fully zipped up. He also wears blue wrist warmers. A red and white fan symbol is present on the back of his shirt. Over these he wears black robes with a belt sash around his waist. Gallery Personality He is of the belief that if a person throws away their honor then he or she is living but a half and empty life. Its his belief that a person's honor will always allow them to live with their heads held high and this will provide them with a strength to overcome any kind of hardship that life throws their way. He also believes that one kind act must be repaid by another. Thus he believes that a person must always fulfill their debts to another no matter how that debt was earned in the first place. Thus even if an enemy lets you live for another day, whether this be out of kindness, pity or simply orders, one should show that enemy a similar kindness when given the chance. It's his staunch belief that a person should treat others in the same way he expects to be treated by them. Because of this he always tries to be helpful to the people around him and provide any aid that he can. Even if the person may never repay his kindness or might not even be aware of his aid, he will always try to help them. This is due to his belief that ever kind act ever will some day come back to them. Relationships Family Crew History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Cade is an extremely skilled master swordsman, capable of holding his own against multiple pirates with ease. Having received training in the ways of the sword from a exiled Samurai from the , his skills with the blade are formidable. As a swordsman he is capable of adapting quickly to varying situations and has trained himself to become ambidextrous so as to make himself more versatile. His fighting style consists of graceful and quick movements and he prefers finishing his fights quickly rather than dragging them on. He is capable of keeping track of multiple opponents or a single opponent with multiple blades and effectively withstanding their attacks. As a marine Commodore he has the command over lower-ranked marines and can even "convince" fellow captains to follow his orders due to his overpowering personality. Besides his swordsmanship, Cade's raw physical strength is also monstrous. As a ten year old his great strength and fighting aptitude caught the eye of Vice-Admiral Henry and he was taken under in by the marine to be trained as one. Since then his strength has exponentially increased and he can now destroy whole buildings with nothing but his hands. Even without his devil fruit powers he is shown to be very resilient and hardy as he was shown to receive a Haki enforced punch from Vice-Admiral Henry that sent him crashing right through a huge boulder that then collapsed on top of him and he stepped out with minimal injuries only moments later. He was even attacked by the pirate captain while in his beefed up form and was able to deflect the pirate's punches without much effort. Besides his strength Cade also possesses great speed and agility. As a result of his Devil Fruit his reflexes are literally lightning fast and his reaction time is such that he can avoid and block most attacks, as long as the attacks themselves are not faster than him. An example of this was during the tests carried on upon his by to study the powers of his devil fruit. Though he was able to track the movements of the Pacifista that he was facing and avoid most of its attacks, he could not move fast enough to avoid its light based attacks. Devil Fruit Weapons Cade uses a Chōkuto, the Akatsuki, an grade sword. The sword, with its jet black sheath and guard-less hilt, is one of the twenty-one finest katanas in the world and is known for its immense durability and unnatural sharpness. It is said Cade faced off against captain in order to gain possession of the blade after the pirate in possession of the blade was killed by the Marines. The blade is said to tremendously augment its wielder's strength and the destructive powers of the user are greatly increased. Its durability is by far its greatest attribute and it was stated by Tashigi that its durability is easily in the league of the twelve Saijo O Wazamono. Another specialty of the blade is that due to the nature of the metal with which it was made it does not rust, neither does it ever loose its sharpness. Due to this same material's unique properties it is lighter, stronger, and sharper than most blades. Trivia Category:Human Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Marine Category:Commodore